Talk:International Wiki Organisation
Inselöarna did not yet exist in 1902 :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:05, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :I find that rather hard to believe, but no matter, I'll change the article. :P --Semyon 09:14, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ::http://sv.wikination.wikia.com/wiki/Insel%C3%B6arnas_historia#Sj.C3.A4lvst.C3.A4ndighet: Den 16 juni 2012 blev Inselöarna självständiga från Sverige. Don't think you need that translated :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:18, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :::We should make the independence date earlier Pierlot McCrooke 09:19, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ah, that is a slight problem. At least they were discovered though, so perhaps a small group of freedom fighters could have sent a representative. :P --Semyon 09:27, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::Actually I like it. All nations tend to exist for a long time, Inselöarna is breaking the law of habit :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:28, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Harvia became independent in 2010, so they're the the real trendsetters. :P --Semyon 09:43, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Hahaha, you're right :P I totally forgot Harvia is out there too :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:45, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::It's a shame that Harvia is dead, cause it seemed like a good wikination. HORTON11: • 16:43, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Minorities I had an idea for an IWO body at my notepad here, feel free to check it out. HORTON11: • 12:51, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :You should add the native Mäöreser minority, the Scottish minority in Mäöres, and the Eadslandic minority. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:10, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah. I don't know much about them so could you help me out with this? HORTON11: • 15:08, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ::And BTW please add Harvia, it's already been accepted. HORTON11: • 15:09, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Brunant President and I, foreign affairs minister of foreign affairs have agreed on Harvia becoming a full member? Can I sign the document now? Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 15:22, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :: Libertas Why is Libertas not a member? They also will participate the IWO Games. Wabba The I (talk) 09:13, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Libertas is an observing member, isn't it? 77topaz (talk) 09:20, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :Yes. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:28, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Why not a full member? Wabba The I (talk) 10:45, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Too inactive. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 12:33, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :::How how! You are the only user on Harvia too! Wabba The I (talk) 16:50, February 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::No, that's not it. Libertas never made an official request to join IWO. First, the national legislation of Libertas should vote pro on joining IWO and then the other members can decide on whether to include Libertas as a full member. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:58, February 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I think the national legislation will that of course! Wabba The I (talk) 17:56, February 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Harvia has 4+ users active. Me, Topaz, Pierlot (recently rejoined), Horton11 (sometimes), etc. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 18:00, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Strasland Can Strasland be a member?What do I need to do?MMunson (talk) 02:57, February 26, 2013 (UTC) The webstie link is http://strasland.wikia.com.[[User:MMunson|MMunson]] (talk) 03:28, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Well, for a start, create some more articles. 100 is the benchmark for IWO membership, I think. 77topaz (talk) 03:40, February 26, 2013 (UTC) That's for full membership. It can be an associate member, like Inselöarna was when that wiki didn't have 100 articles yet. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 06:38, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Indeed, Strasland can be an associate member. We haven't decided on an article threshold for that. However, I prefer to wait a little longer to see whether it remains active. Full membership can be applied for when the wiki has 100 articles and a functioning user-based government. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:21, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Libertas has not a user-based government. Wabba The I (talk) 15:15, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Yes it has. Remember you, 4kant and me voting on the new election law? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:36, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay. It has. Than Libertas may be full member! Wabba The I (talk) 15:38, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Well strasland only has one active user, and me and 4kant have only done minor edits there. HORTON11: • 15:39, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Number of editors isn't relevant. Activity, contents, and politics are however. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:43, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay! But remember: #Libertas is the oldest of all. #Libertas is the biggest in population of all. #Libertas is the biggest in area of all. #Libertas has nearby 2,000 pages. Wabba The I (talk) 15:46, February 27, 2013 (UTC) True, but if it doesn't apply for membership, it won't be a full member. All we need is three things: #Libertas's Parliament should apply for membership (50% majority) #All other full members of the IWO should also vote pro. #The documents should be translated to Dutch and should be signed. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:49, February 27, 2013 (UTC) I have put it in the Parliament. --Wabba The I (talk) 16:01, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Number of editors is relevant, Oos. How can you expect one person to have lots of activity and "a functioning user-based government". HORTON11: • 17:42, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Isn't this section for discussing Strasland? :P 77topaz (talk) 19:03, February 27, 2013 (UTC) @77topaz: yes, but the requirements for Libertas are the same as for Strasland :P @Horton: that's very well possible. Mäöres was pretty much built up by me and it has about 500 pages :P Okay, the government bit might be slightly problematic, but if MMunson elects himself as only member, it is still democratic, user-based, and functioning if he accepts laws by vote :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:54, February 28, 2013 (UTC) The Parliament voted pro. Wabba The I (talk) 13:44, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :I'll inform the Mäöreser landjszaal. Wabba, can you make sure all the other full members vote as well? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:59, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :::How? Wabba The I (talk) 16:51, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Why does ''Wabba have to inform the other wikinations? 77topaz (talk) 19:15, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Can we still make Strasland a member?MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 01:40, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Some sort of vote will probably be required for that. Also, have you given up on Pintona or not? 77topaz (talk) 02:24, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Polynesia? Can Polynesia be added once it is finished? --Quarantine Zone (talk) 03:13, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Only work on fictional countries, real ones are for wikipdeia.MMunson (talk) 03:29, February 26, 2013 (UTC) He means the country at rightist.wikia.com, MMunson. @QZ: I'm not sure it would be eligible as it's not fully democratic. 77topaz (talk) 03:39, February 26, 2013 (UTC) How is it not democratic? --Quarantine Zone (talk) 03:52, February 26, 2013 (UTC) And the name is of a regon in the Pacific Ocean, not a country.MMunson (talk) 04:12, February 26, 2013 (UTC) @QZ: Only a rightist party/politician can be in power. :P @MMunson: This is a wikination called "Empire of Polynesia". 77topaz (talk) 05:49, February 26, 2013 (UTC) No, anyone can be on it. The Constitution doesn't outlaw progressive or leftist parties. The Constitution is biased to some degree though. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 13:07, February 26, 2013 (UTC) For now, I'd say no. The wiki doesn't even have a page on the country itself.. I don't think that the country can be rejected for not being fully democratic. Don't forget: Mäöres is a full member, while in its constitution some clear anti-LGTB things are stated, and the government is probably the least-democratic of all active wikinations :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:23, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Well, if the GM comes into power, those things will be changed. :P 77topaz (talk) 19:01, February 27, 2013 (UTC) You got plans è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:28, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Of course, a progressive party can't let discrimination remain in the constitution, of all things. :P 77topaz (talk) 21:03, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, when Dimitri was leader of GM, he actually voted pro on similar laws :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:10, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Really? :o 77topaz (talk) 08:18, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Yes :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:24, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Again Libertas So now Lovia, the Insel Islands and Libertas voted pro for Libertas becoming a full member of the IWO, I added a new bill in the Congress of Brunant. You can vote now. I want to add a bill in Mäöres but I asked where I need to do that and on the Forum:Parliament of the Harvian Island, I even can not contribute because it is a protected page! Wabba The I (talk) 20:30, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :Mäöres has already voted pro :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:44, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Good. In Brunant there is a voting now and in Harvia not. Wabba The I (talk) 08:32, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Strasland again Can we make Strasland a full member now because we have more thsan 100 pages and its also a part member.MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 05:37, November 15, 2013 (UTC) You'd need to start votes for that in the congresses of the current members, since we haven't got the IWO Congress thing yet. 77topaz (talk) 08:34, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Indeed. --OuWTB 09:01, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Can Traspes join IWO? Traspes (talk) 05:41, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Well, for full member status, it first needs to reach 100 pages, and then a series of votes needs to be held across the wikinations which are already members. 77topaz (talk) 06:29, December 7, 2013 (UTC) We are close, now it has 83 pages. Traspes (talk) 21:45, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay, we have more than 100 pages already in Traspes. Traspes (talk) 06:17, December 8, 2013 (UTC) About Traspes Is Traspes already a member? I gave messages for votes and we have more than 160 pages. Traspes (talk) 03:54, December 26, 2013 (UTC) No, I'm not sure all of the votes have passed yet. 77topaz (talk) 04:57, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Whan can they pass the votes? Traspes (talk) 21:24, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Well, for one thing, the Lovian vote currently has 20 votes for, and it needs 50+ votes for to pass. The elections ongoing right now might mean the vote'll be delayed and you might have to re-propose the vote again after. 77topaz (talk) 21:44, December 26, 2013 (UTC) In the other countries I also asked to do a vote and they got a lot too. Traspes (talk) 02:20, December 27, 2013 (UTC) #Did we approve Strasland and Traspes and should they be added to the page? #Are we going to set up the IWO council? HORTON11: • 21:04, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Is Traspes already included? Traspes (talk) 03:46, February 2, 2014 (UTC) I believe Lovia still has not voted pro Traspes. --OuWTB 09:01, February 2, 2014 (UTC) So please can you vote? Traspes (talk) 01:24, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Hello everybody, can you vote to include Traspes?? Traspes (talk) :The legislation in many countries seems to have fallen inactive. If nobody reacts with a contra on this page within a week, consider Traspes included in the full members. --OuWTB 10:38, March 12, 2014 (UTC) ::How about if instead of having to go through many legislatures, we simply finally establish the IWO council and have that vote on new members and other programs. HORTON11: • 14:26, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Harvia seems rather inactive though, so I'm not sure it can deliver councillors. --OuWTB 15:07, March 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::Don't you remember that happy renounced Harvia's membership? Well I'm sure that we can get them for Lovia, Libertas and the others. It would be much easier than having to deal with the bureaucracy of every wikinational government. HORTON11: • 15:33, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::Yeah, that's a really good idea! Letting new members enter the IWO takes too long, its time we set up an IWO Congress Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 18:16, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Ok, thank you! Is there other things I have to do, members of the council?? Something else? Traspes (talk) 23:21, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :@Traspes: Have you translated the declaration to Spanish already? @Council: Very good :) Horton, could you assemble the country leaders? --OuWTB 07:17, March 13, 2014 (UTC) ::What do you mean by ountry leaders? The head of state, or head council member per country? HORTON11: • 14:53, March 13, 2014 (UTC) :::Did we already decide on the head council members then? :P --OuWTB 04:15, March 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::Not as far as I recall :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 05:54, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::Or by assemble the country leaders, do you mean like some sort of meeting, or summit, or convention? HORTON11: • 18:59, March 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::::That'd be easier è :P --OuWTB 13:03, March 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::::K. Seeing as this talk is about Traspes, how about we call it the "Alcacer Summit" or something, and hold it later this month? We'll get the heads of state to formally declare the IWO council open (perhaps a few speeches) and by that time we should have set up the IWO council (do the page ,appoint two people per country, etc.). Just an idea if anyone is interested, perhaps make the two council members from the two largest parties in each wikination. HORTON11: • 13:31, March 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Sounds good :) --OuWTB 14:10, March 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Alright, we'll go with that. I'll add a specific section below for that. HORTON11: • 14:12, March 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Ok! Traspes (talk) 14:37, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Yes. http://es.traspes.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Traspes. Traspes (talk) 16:09, March 13, 2014 (UTC) :Okay. Then your work is done I guess :P --OuWTB 04:15, March 14, 2014 (UTC) ::In the future, if we set up a council, then I think they alone should be able to add new countries to the IWO... doing it in individual countries is too time consuming! Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 13:07, March 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Yes, that's the idea :P --OuWTB 14:10, March 15, 2014 (UTC) IWO Council Ok, we need to settle a few things on the IWO council (officially Council of the Organisation) before creating it. It will consist of two members per country; they can be chosen from the two largest parties in government (those with most seats) or simply as independent people. Now what do you think we should about the location of the Council? Should we rotate among full members it or keep it fixed? As for the Secretary-General, perhaps we should elect them for six-month terms. HORTON11: • 14:20, March 15, 2014 (UTC) : And one last thing, given that English is the lingua franca among active wikination users and IWO participants, it makes sense to have all IWO proceedings in all wikinations (summits, rotatiion of council host, etc.) be conducted in English. They can be translated to the nation's language afterward, but it would be much simpler to allow all members to debate, comment etc. in a language they don't have to google translate. HORTON11: • 14:24, March 15, 2014 (UTC) : Yes, that's a good idea. Beacuse for the Alcacer Summit, a lot of people don't speak Spanish. Traspes (talk) 14:44, March 15, 2014 (UTC) :About rotating the location of the council, I think it's a good idea or we risk having one of the IWO's more active nations becoming much more powerful and having more decisions made there than the smaller nations Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 15:52, March 15, 2014 (UTC) ::And besides, the IWO declaration also says we should rotate :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:53, March 15, 2014 (UTC) :::How about rotating it with the presidency? If the first elected president is say, from Libertas, then the council can be hosted in Libertas, and so on. And here's the link to the first IWO summit. HORTON11: • 15:58, March 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::Do we really need a presidency? --OuWTB 09:40, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::Well secretary-general, but it seems so. HORTON11: • 13:22, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::I still do not think it is necessary to have a secretary-general. This may just show dominance by a member state (probably Brunant). Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 17:08, March 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::There's nop way a country can be dominant if they all have the same amount of seats. Anyway the post of Secretary-General is engrained in the IWO charter. HORTON11: • 19:22, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Council members Ok, full members should add the representatives to the council below: *Brunant: Aina Sarria (User:Traspes) *Insel Islands: *Libertas: *Lovia: Amir Zenadi (horton11) *Mäöres: Sjeng Lavieële *Traspes: Andrea Ortega López (User:Traspes) Be sure to do this quickly so we can hold elections for a secretary-general from here. HORTON11: • 17:01, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Also see this. HORTON11: • 17:11, March 15, 2014 (UTC) About Prasia As most of you probably know, last year I started my own wikination, Prasia, which has now reached a "grand" total of 70 pages. I was wondering if Prasia could join the IWO as an observing member and attend have its PM the Alcacer Summit, as it has not yet reached the full requirements for IWO membership. Thank you! And here's a link to the site... http://prasia.wikia.com/wiki/Prasia_Wiki 'Frijoles333' Marcel Cebara TALK 16:31, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Right now associate member is the equivalent to an observer, but it'd be ok to have Prasia. HORTON11: • 16:59, March 15, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, if it is okay with the new IWO council, then Prasia would be honoured to be an associate member until it meets the full entry requirements 'Frijoles333' Marcel Cebara TALK 19:02, March 15, 2014 (UTC) :The SAI would also be an associate member, since it has 72 pages, right? 77topaz (talk) 02:59, March 17, 2014 (UTC) ::It certainly can :) --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 06:36, March 17, 2014 (UTC) :::In that case, can Prasia (and the Southern Arc Islands) be added to the IWO list as associate members? 'Frijoles333' Marcel Cebara TALK 09:31, March 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::Sure. Prasia is more than halfway there to full-member size and is well developed. HORTON11: • 15:33, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Prasia Can Prasia join the IWO? 'Frijoles333' TALK 19:28, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :We've got almost 150 pages, so we do meet that requirement 'Frijoles333' TALK 19:29, April 24, 2014 (UTC) ::I suppose it could :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:33, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Ostrobe I know it is too early, but can Ostrobe join the IWO after I reach the page limit, and I get a user base (which is NO ONE!) Lancededcena (talk) 16:23, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :Do you have a link to the site for us? --OuWTB 16:52, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :Its 18 pages, it is too early, but here it is Lancededcena (talk) 16:58, April 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks! Give us a sign when it meets all the criteria for inclusion. --OuWTB 09:40, May 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Its not always easy if there is one member doing all the work, but thanks! Lancededcena (talk) 14:57, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :::You might like to establish links with other wikinations before joining the IWO, perhaps opening embassies and creating people, pages, events between Ostrobe and other nations. HORTON11: • 16:10, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :::A population of around 15 million seems too much. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 18:34, May 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yeah, it should be 1,5 at most. --OuWTB 17:03, May 3, 2014 (UTC) IWo passport/currency? What are your thoughts on having an IWO passport (like the WU) or a single common currency? HORTON11: • 16:55, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not sure I would support that, however, I think we should definitely have an IWO Council, with members from each member state, to help forge closer relations between wikinations, and to open up dialogue about issues such as single currency and passports. In fact, I've had a few ideas about an IWO council... 'Frijoles333' TALK 17:08, April 30, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm not in favour of an IWO passport. I do, however, support the idea of a single currency under the condition that the designs are good and there is discussion about it. --OuWTB 09:39, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Realistically, the single currency is a terrible idea, but wikilistically I support it, at least if it has a really stupid name. :P --Semyon 18:09, March 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'd like a good name, though it'd be the design that would be a big plus for doing so. Perhaps we should hold a contest to design the IWO notes. HORTON11: • 18:27, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Cettatie Any chance of having Cettatie as an associate member? We're 65% there to full membership already. HORTON11: • 20:08, March 6, 2015 (UTC) I surrpot that. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 02:49, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Sure :) --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 08:55, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Me too :) --OuWTB 10:42, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Ok, great. HORTON11: • 15:38, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Juliana Juliana already has 122 pages. So, can we add Juliana to be a member. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 22:34, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, though the current members will first have to vote pro. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 06:40, March 9, 2015 (UTC) ::I'd support Juliana, though don't know if we'd have enough active legislature atm. HORTON11: • 12:51, March 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Everybody?? You think it's okay now for Juliana. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 00:56, May 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::All countries should vote pro :o --OuWTB 08:46, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::Can you vote?? I really want it that Juliana can be included. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 01:49, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Is Slovenian an official language? In that case, Forum:Second Chamber/IWO Declaration should be translated. --OuWTB 09:26, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Vote on Juliana * Brunant: http://carrington.wikia.com/wiki/Forum%3AThe_Pub#Juliana_in_the_IWO * Lovia: Forum:Second Chamber * Mäöres: http://landj.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Landjszamme#Juliana * Insel Islands: sv:Forum:Landsting#Juliana som full IWO-medlem * Traspes: Aceptar Juliana a la OIW Dear nations, please vote in your legislatures whether Juliana can become a full member, and place a link to the vote. --OuWTB 09:24, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :Inselöarna tends to do such things very quickly :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:54, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, cuz they ain't got nuffing else de do :o --OuWTB 14:03, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::: :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:03, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Could Traspes and Inselöarna please provide the link to the discussion? Otherwise, it is invalid. --OuWTB 08:24, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations! :) --OuWTB 15:21, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Pasimi? Pasimi is the wikination I'm working on, at pasimi.referata.com. It's not finished yet though. 'UnfazedEveryman''' - Annoy Me 06:13, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :Is a wikination ever finisht though? :o --OuWTB 09:29, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Of course not :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:55, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Phaluhm Phoueck Yes I know this is really early but, when finished, can Phaluhm Phoueck be a IWO member or an observer? Here is the wiki . Thank You! Lancededcena (talk) 17:54, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Would you mind if I start up an embasy in Lovia? Lancededcena (talk) 19:59, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Is this organisation even alive and well? We are getting close to 100 pages. Lancededcena (talk) 19:51, September 9, 2015 (UTC)